redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Relocated Part 3
Troisième partie Cut in to Grif on top of the big giant spire, with Simmons and Sarge below SARGE : en : Hey Grif, we're gonna need you to clear that blockage! fr : Hé, Grif, il va falloir que tu débouches le passage ! GRIF : en : How!? These pieces are huge! How'm I supposed to lift them? fr : Comment ?! Ces morceaux sont énormes ! Comment suis-je censé les soulever ? SARGE : en : Well, they do say people in emotional situations can sometimes get superhuman strength! fr : Eh bien, on dit que les gens dans un état émotionnel fort peuvent parfois développer une force surhumaine ! GRIF : en : Yeah? Well what about people in situations where they really don't give a fuck!? What kinda powers do they get!? fr : Ah ouais ? Et que dire des gens dans un état où ils n’en ont vraiment rien à foutre ?! Ils développent quel genre de pouvoir ?! SARGE : en : Grif! fr : Grif ! SIMMONS : en : If you can't lift it, just try clearing it with a grenade! fr : Si tu ne peux pas le soulever, essaye de le déboucher avec une grenade ! GRIF : en : Um, is that safe!? fr : Euh, c’est sans danger ?! SIMMONS : en : None of this is safe, you're gonna start analyzing now!? fr : Rien de tout ça n’est sans danger, tu vas te mettre à analyser maintenant ?! SARGE : en : Here Grif, take one o' mine! fr : Ici, Grif, prend l’une des miennes ! Sarge tosses a grenade up at Grif, but it falls short, lands and explodes SIMMONS : en : Sarge, you pulled the pin out! fr : Sarge, vous avez retiré la goupille ! SARGE : en : Of course I did. Who throws a grenade with the pin still in it? Hey Grif, catch this one! fr : Bien sûr que oui. Qui jette une grenade avec la goupille ? Hé, Grif, attrape celle-là ! Sarge throws another grenade at Grif and falls short again GRIF : en : No! I'm not catching those! fr : Non ! Je n’attrape pas celles-là ! SARGE : en : Dammit, I can't reach. fr : Bordel, je ne peux pas l’atteindre. The grenade lands and bounces off the base, blowing up just in front of Sarge and Simmons SIMMONS : en : Ack! Cut it out! fr : Arg ! Arrêtez ça ! GRIF : en : Yeah! Let me get back to work up here! fr : Ouais ! Laissez-moi me remettre au travail ici ! Grif jumps up closer to the wreckage as a flaming rocket passes by where he used to be SARGE : en : You catch that one? fr : Tu attrapes celle-là ? GRIF : en : Okay, here we go. fr : OK, c’est parti. Grif drops a grenade and realizes he's standing right next to it GRIF : en : Oh, shit. Uh, where do I go when the grande explo- fr : Oh, merde. Euh, où je vais quand la grenade explo… Just then, the grenade explodes, tossing Grif high up in the air. Funny, that SIMMONS : en : Oh no, he's falling! fr : Oh non, il tombe ! SARGE : en : I see that. fr : Je vois ça. SIMMONS : en : Should we try to catch him? fr : Devrait-on essayer de l’attraper ? SARGE : en : Catch him? Hell no, he'll crush us. fr : L’attraper ? Surtout pas, il nous écraserait. SIMMONS : en : What do we do? fr : Que fait-on ? SARGE : en : I got an idea, let's act like we're gonna catch him, and then we don't. That's a win-win. fr : J’ai une idée, faisons comme si on allait l’attraper, mais ne le faison pas. C’est gagnant-gagnant. SIMMONS : en : You used to jump out of ships, give him some advice. fr : Vous aviez l’habitude de sauter hors des vaisseaux, donnez-lui des conseils. SARGE : en : Oh right. Grif, you should never join that unit! The pay is terrible and the offices are totally disorganized. fr : Ah, exact. Grif, tu devrais ne jamais rejoindre cette unité ! Le salaire n’est pas terrible et les bureaux sont totalement désorganisés. SIMMONS : en : Advice on how to land! fr : Des conseils sur la façon d’atterir ! SARGE : en : Oh right. Well Grif, what you wanna do is- fr : Ah oui. Eh bien, Grif, ce que tu peux faire, c’est… Grif lands, but manages to break his fall with his body SARGE : en : Try to tuck and roll at the last second. That will transfer your momentum to inertia, and invert your curb-splat probability. fr : … essayer de te mettre en boule et rouler à la dernière seconde. Ça transfèrera ton élan à l’inertie et inversera ta probabilité de t’éclater au sol. SIMMONS : en : Hey, Sarge? fr : Hé, Sarge ? SARGE : en : Yeah? fr : Ouais ? SIMMONS : en : I think he's down already. fr : Je pense qu’il est déjà en bas. SARGE : en : Oh right. fr : Ah, exact. GRIF : en : Ow. SARGE : en : Heh heh. Simmons you are observant. fr : Hé hé, Simmons, tu es attentif. Cut to Caboose sneaking around the downed Pelican CABOOSE : en : There you are. fr : Te voilà. Cut back to- what, already? Well that was exciting. Cut back to the Reds SARGE : en : Hot ham and cheese, the power's back on. fr : Par le jambon-fromage chaud, le courant est rétabli. SIMMONS : en : Um, I think Grif is broken, Sir. fr : Euh, je pense que Grif est en miette, chef. SARGE : en : Sad. I always thought I would be the cause of Grif's death. Ah well fuck it. fr : C’est triste. J’ai toujours pensé que je serais la cause de la mort de Grif. Eh bien, tant pis… SIMMONS : en : Yeah, fuck it. fr : Ouais, tant pis. SARGE : en : Let's call Lopez, and tell him we've got power. Robots love that stuff. fr : Appelons Lopez et apprenons-lui qu’on a du courant. Les robots adorent ça. SIMMONS : en : And oil. fr : Et l’huile. SARGE : en : Stop helping me. fr : Arrête de m’aider. Radio sounds SARGE : en : Come in Lopez, señor Lopez, come in. This is Sargeant- fr : Réponds, Lopez, senior Lopez, réponds. Ici le Sergent… LOPEZ : es : Hola. Esta es Barranco de la Sangre. Discurso de Lopez. en : Hello? This is Blood Gulch Canyon, Lopez speaking. fr : Allô ? Ici le canyon de Blood Gulch, Lopez à l’appareil. SARGE : en : Lopez, it's Sarge. Que paso. Whatya doin'? ...Lopez? fr : Lopez, c’est Sarge. Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu ? Lopez ? LOPEZ : es : Uh, Me disculpo, no puedo utilizar el teléfono. Deja por favor un mensaje... en : Uhhh... Sorry I couldn't come to the phone. Please leave me a message and I'll... fr : Euh… désolé, je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Veuillez me laisser un message et je vous… SARGE : en : Eh, heh heh. Lopez, you old kidder. Cut it out. fr : Hé hé. Lopez, espèce de vieux farceur. Arrête ça. LOPEZ : es : ...le llamaré des tras. en : ...call you back as soon as I am able. fr : … rappelerais dès que possible. SARGE : en : Haha, seriously program, disable lying mode voice verification Bravo niner. fr : Ha ha, sérieusement, programme, désactive le mode mensonge, vérification vocale Bravo 9. LOPEZ : es : Commando acceptado. en : COMMAND ACCEPTED... fr : Commande acceptée… LOPEZ : es : ¿Qué usted tiene? en : OK. What do you want? fr : OK, que voulez-vous ? SARGE : en : I need you at the new base on the double. fr : J’ai besoin de toi à la nouvelle base, au trot. LOPEZ : es : ¿Por qué? en : Why? fr : Pourquoi ? SARGE : en : We got power. Need your help building something awesome. You busy? fr : On a du courant. Besoin de ton aide pour construire quelque chose de génial. Tu es occupé ? LOPEZ : es : No. Acabo de matar a esa muchacha encima a la Base Azul. en : Actually. Not really. I just killed that girl over at Blue Base. So I'm all wrapped up here. fr : En fait, pas vraiment. J’ai tué cette fille à la base Bleue. Donc, j’en ai fini ici. LOPEZ : es : Ganamos a propósito. en : We won by the way. fr : On a gagné, au fait. SARGE : en : Great! Hey Simmons, we won Blood Gulch. fr : Super ! Hé, Simmons, on a gagné Blood Gulch. SIMMONS : en : Oh, cool. Suck it Blue. fr : Oh, cool. Prenez ça, les Bleus. SARGE : en : Oh, and tell Grif his sister's dead. fr : Oh, et dis à Grif que sa sœur est morte. SIMMONS : en : Yes sir! Wait, what? fr : Oui, chef ! Attendez, quoi , LOPEZ : es : OK. Estoy viniendo. en : OK I guess I can be right there. fr : OK, je pense être bientôt là. SARGE : en : Great, we'll see you soon. I'll forward you some blueprints of what we've been workin' on. fr : Super, à tout de suite. Je vais te transférer des plans sur ce qu’on va faire. Grif wakes up and moans GRIF : en : (weakly) What happened? fr : Que s’est-il passé ? SARGE : en : Grif, you're awake, good. Lopez is coming here, I need you to stay out of the way. fr : Grif, tu es réveillé, bien. Lopez arrive, il faut que tu libères le passage. GRIF : en : Uh, can do. fr : Euh, d’accord. SARGE : en : Simmons, you check the base, make sure everything is online. Lopez is going to need all the power he can get. fr : Simmons, vérifie la base, assure-toi que tout est actif. Lopez va avoir besoin de tout le courant disponible. SIMMONS : en : On it Sir. fr : J’y vais, chef. SARGE : en : Lopez, you get in the base, start workin' on the plans I sent you. fr : Lopez, entre dans la base, commence à travailler sur les plans que je t’ai envoyé. LOPEZ : en : Sí. fr : Oui. SIMMONS : en : Wow, he got here fast. fr : Ouah, il est arrivé vite. SARGE : en : Oh and uh, Grif, one more thing. You might wanna sit down. fr : Oh, et euh, Grif, autre chose. Tu veux peut-être t’assœir. GRIF : en : I can't sit, I think both my kneecaps are shattered. fr : Je ne peux pas m’assœir, je pense que mes rotules sont brisés. SARGE : en : Oh, well in that case, Simmons, you'd better be prepared to catch him. He'll probably faint when I tell him his sister's dead. fr : Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas, Simmons, tu ferais mieux de te préparer à l’attraper. Il va sans doute s’évanouir quand je lui dirais que sa sœur est morte. GRIF : en : My sister is dead? fr : Ma sœur est morte ? SARGE : en : Oh, you already know! Good. I was worried 'bout how to break the news to you. That could've been awkward. fr : Oh, tu le sais déjà ! Bien, je m’inquiètais de la façon de te l’annoncer. Ça aurait pu être délicat. GRIF : en : No way. Not true. fr : Sûrement pas. Ce n’est pas vrai. SARGE : en : Lopez told us himself. fr : Lopez nous l’a dit lui-même. GRIF : en : Yeah right. fr : Ouais, c’est ça. SIMMONS : en : You don't believe it? fr : Tu n’y crois pas ? GRIF : en : I'll tell you what, you produce a corpse, I'll believe it. fr : Je vais te dire, tu me montres un cadavre, j’y croirais. SIMMONS : en : Huh? fr : Hein ? GRIF : en : Listen, once when we were kids, we went ice skating, and she fell through the ice. She was under there for three hours, and when they pulled her out, not only was she still alive, she was pregnant. If you can explain that to me, I'll believe you when you tell me she's dead. fr : Écoute, une fois, quand on était gosses, on est allés à la patinoire et elle est passé à travers la glace. Elle est resté là-dessous pendant 3 heures, et quand ils l’ont sortie, elle était enceinte. Si vous arrivez à m’expliquer ça, je vous croirais quand vous me dites qu’elle est morte. SARGE : en : Hhhh, I wouldn't even know how to- fr : Je ne saurais même pas comment… LOPEZ : es : Hecho. en : Done. fr : Fini. SARGE : en : Hot damn, Lopez is done already. Did you finish the- fr : Bordel brûlant, Lopez a déjà fini. As-tu terminé le… LOPEZ : es : Sí. en : Yes. fr : Oui. SARGE : en : Well what about the- fr : Bon, et pour le… LOPEZ : es : Sí. en : Yes. fr : Oui. SARGE : en : And also the- fr : Et aussi le… LOPEZ : es : Me hacen. Esa significa que hice todo. en : I am done. That means I did everything. fr : J’ai fini. Ça veut dire que j’ai tout fait. SARGE : en : Caliente daminito, let's go check it out. fr : Bordel brûlant, allons mater ça. LOPEZ : es : Está aqui. en : It's over here. fr : C’est par ici. They enter an elevator which will prove to take quite a while to get where it's going LOPEZ : es : Prensa abajo en : Just hit the down button. fr : Appuyez sur le bouton du bas. GRIF : en : You installed an elevator? fr : Tu as installé un ascenseur ? LOPEZ : es : Por supuesto. en : Of course. fr : Bien sûr. LOPEZ : es : Introduzco su código. Ponga su mano allí. en : Now enter your personalized key code. Put your hand on the scanner. fr : Bon, entrez votre code clé personnalisé. Placez votre main dans le scanner. LOPEZ : es : Dé vuelta a esa rueda. en : Now turn that crank. fr : Bon, tournez cette manivelle. SARGE : en : Which one, this one? fr : Laquelle, celle-ci ? LOPEZ : es : No. La rueda media. en : No. The third one down. Fifth one over. fr : Non, la troisième en bas. Cinquième en haut. SARGE : en : Ah, okay. fr : Ah, OK. GRIF : en : How did he build all of this? fr : Comment a-t-il construit tout ça ? SARGE : en : I told ya, he just needed power tools. fr : Je te l’ai dit, il ne lui fallait que les outils électriques. LOPEZ : es : Prense su botón cuando empujo los míos. en : Now, push your button when I push mine. fr : Bon, poussez votre bouton quand je pousserais le mien. SARGE : en : At the same time? fr : En même temps ? LOPEZ : es : Sí. en : Yes. fr : Oui. SARGE : en : You wanna do it like on three or like, three and then go? fr : Tu veux qu’on compte jusqu’à 3, ou 3 et on y va ? LOPEZ : en : ¡Apenas agarro! en : Just push it! fr : Poussez-le ! SARGE : en : Okay. fr : OK. LOPEZ : en : Esto es el. en : Here we are. fr : On y est. They exit the elevator and walk to a large empty room GRIF : en : What the fuck? fr : C’est quoi, ce bordel ? SIMMONS : en : What the hell is all this? fr : Bon sang, c’est quoi tout ça ? SARGE : en : As you know, I've been working on developing a new version of our Warthog. So I had Lopez here build an underground holographically powered simulation room. This is going to allow us, to test the final concepts of my car design. Now check it. fr : Comme vous le savez, j’ai travaillé sur le développement d’une nouvelle version de notre Warthog. Donc, j’ai fait construire, à Lopez ici présent, une salle de simulation souterraine à commande holographique. Ça va nous permettre de tester les notions finales de ma conception de voiture. Bon, vérifions. A blue grid appears on the floor, then a Warthog appears above it, and then the grid disappears. GRIF : en : Okay. Now that was pretty cool. fr : OK, là, c’était plutôt cool. SARGE : en : Thank you. fr : Merci. SIMMONS : en : Hey wait a second, so you built an entire chamber, capable of running holographic simulations, rather than just build the car itself? That doesn't seem very efficient to me. fr : Hé, attendez deux secondes, alors vous construisez une chambre complète, capable de lancer des simulations holographiques, plutôt que de construire la voiture elle-même ? Ça ne me semble pas très efficace. SARGE : en : Simmons, sometimes you just gotta go for style points. Hoo-ah. fr : Simmons, parfois, tu dois simplement opter pour les critères de style. Accès aux autres épisodes